Seiko Snape and the first year of school
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Young Seiko Snape, the only born son to Severus Snape, must brave his way through his worst ever experience: School. Will he be able to survive the horrors that awaits him? R&R!
1. On the way

A/N: I hope you like this. Its more following Snape only child on his first year, as Harry is going through his 6th.

Chapter 1: On the way.

**T**he sun shown brightly over the vast plains which spread across the English land, spewing an almost fantasy look to the entire landscape. It seemed like another pleasant day, for which endearing witches and wizards would have to rise early and go off to work for the first of September, or even to school.

This was just what young Seiko Snape had to do. He was up and ready, a little excited for his first day of Hogwarts. He had gotten the letter prior (having it being read to him by his father, Severus Snape) the month before, and had went shopping buying what was necessary, except for potions class as his father gave him the ingredients before hand.

Seiko was nothing like his father, by personality in a way. He had attained his fathers gaunt thin appearance, black hair, though it didn't have such a greasy appearance, almost grayish pale skin. His eyes, being a pleasant difference was a brilliant bright blue, which almost seemed to glow inhumanly behind the visage his hair at times created.

He tended to where black, being use to such attire he had worn all his life. Though he tended to be more adventurous, a lover of life and enjoyed spending his free time whenever possible to prank his father. Though Severus seemed to not take such pety jokes well, he never harshly punished him. Being the fact the Severus loved Seiko more than his own life, after the unfortunate death of his mother, an unknown wizard whom appeared sickly only days after his birth before her own demise. Severus hadn't talked much of her, but spent most of his summer days when not at work taking care of Seiko, making sure he hadn't been harmed by anyone or got everything he needed before being sent to live with a old friend.

But today, unlike the days before he would start a new life, he was to start off with his father, for his first time and hopefully make a few friends while he was at it.

It was long before he would himself step through the threshold at platform 9 and ¾s his father following, pushing a cart that included what he had needed. He had noted the dramatic change in his father's personality the moment he passed through. From being warm and kid he seemed to have gone quite rigid. His eyes darted to a boy, maybe in the 6th year by looks and he seemed to scowl.

Seiko wasn't that foolish to ask his father why, only stared inattentively to the boy in glasses and then to his fellow companions. One having bright red hair, the other being a very pretty girl in his mind, who also seemed to be carrying a load of books he couldn't imagine ever having to carry himself.

He noted his father had already boarded the upper compartments with his stuff and he decided to move amongst the fellow students and found himself aimlessly walking down a empty hallway, the sound of students being drowned by the sounds of the train starting. He was starting to feel nervous, though his mind often flashed between panic that he hadn't found a seat yet, and to the scowl his father had shown. It wasn't long before the train jerked forward, Seiko found himself being jerked forward as well, and losing balance. He swiftly took a hold of a pole not to far from himself, which projected him painfully into a still open compartment. Rigidly he reached up taking a hold of a student's leg and pulled himself up, looking up apologetically he was quite surprised at what he saw.

"Err... Are you alright?" Harry spoke attentively extending a hand to help him further on standing.

Seiko took it and stood, a small blush aroused under his eyes and he knew they had noticed this. He tried with all his might to speak calmly, but a slight nervous shake was quite noticeable.

"Yes I am... And I am sorry for intruding. But can I...? Can I sit with you guys..?" he looked swiftly to the figures of Hermione and Ron and then back to Harry who was smiling now.

"Yes you can" Harry said as he moved closer, also making sure his scar was covered by his bangs before looking again. "My name is Harry, this is Ron and this Hermione."

Seiko nodded, having heard of Harry from his father when he was sleeping. Which was followed by '100,000 points from Gryffindor.' He smirked then added nervous still, hoping they wouldn't mind his own name. "Seiko Snape... That's... Mine..."

The reaction was beyond what he thought, all three kids stood staring at him, mouths agape as if they had just seen a Boggart show its true form. Seiko didn't know how to register this, he felt his face grow hot and tried to avert his eyes looking now to his feet, finally noticing where he had dropped a Bernie Bots, being lodged between his shoe laces and made a motion to remove it and flick it into a trash can.

"Are... Are... Are you related to Professor Snape?" Ron asked with a slightly squeaky voice, as if this couldn't be real. Seiko looked up to him, then again adverted fearful eyes from Ron's overwhelming curious gaze, but he slowly nodded. Ron seemed to twitch, the feelings of so many years of disgust for Snape flooded through him, and he looked to Seiko, as if he where to punch him for his fathers behavior.

Seiko made a sort of cowardice twitch and now felt his vision start to blur a little. A general problem with him, the fact a lot of things made him cry, and this was one of them. He simply couldn't help it, having never been looked upon by someone as if they where to murder him. It was his first day, and so far he had wished he was back home, watching TV and eating a turkey sandwich.

Hermione seemed to give a almost soft look and gazed to Ron like a disapproving mother and then moved to sit closer to Seiko. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and made to comforting him slightly.

Harry didn't really say anything, he was in shock a women would ever even date Snape more than anything. But so far, Seiko didn't seem to be someone whom wanted to harm or torture them in any way. He just seemed like a scared little kid. Ron just snorted unpleasantly and looked out the window, now more interested by the familiar trees passing by then the current situation.

"Maybe... I should go sit with my father, as he instructed... I only... only wanted to make some friends." With that Ron looked over and sighed starting to realize he was nothing like his father and started tapping his wand gently on the window. An attemptto annoy every one on the train.

A/N: review and the 2nd chapter will be posted please!!

Coming soon: Chapter 2 Dragon problems.


	2. Dragon troubles

A/N: This is chapter 2. Yey!

**Chapter 2: Dragon problems**

**I**t was a semi-silent transport from there, which lasted no more than 10 minutes in peace, before the sliding door was, jerked forward revealing the lean figure of Draco Malfoy. He had a scowl on his face, which seemed to instate that indeed he was up to no good, and of course, his chest puffed out revealing to their horrors. Draco was made head boy.

Seiko didn't seem to quite take this as a bad thing at first. He had never met Malfoy before, his father never much spoke of him, so the fact this boy stood here and was head boy didn't scare him at all. However, Ron and Harry made a sort of small grunting noise followed by a moan of disappointment before Malfoy made to speak.

"Well it seems you 2 losers hadn't gotten word until now, huh?" Draco said rather pleased with himself. Scanning each of there faces for a look of fright or jealousy, he found only fright to his disappointment. Though his sapphire blue eyes rested upon Seiko, and he seemed to twitch not understanding his bravery. "You there." Draco scowled.

Seiko looked up to him, a almost curious cat like look upon his face, but he looked attentively as if ready to answer anything thrown to him. "Yes?"

Draco leaned forward, again letting his badge show fiercely in the light emanating from the window. Seiko drew back a little but Draco spoke with his most menacing voice he could muster to try and scare Seiko. "Do you have an allegiance with Potter?"

Seiko looked to Harry through the corners of his eyes, registering the fact Potter was wondering if he was going to change sides, but returned his attention back to Draco. "I am friends with him, as far as I am aware. And I will of course remain to be so, until he chooses otherwise." He felt Harry shift his wait with relief to his side, and saw Malfoy's mouth twitch unpleasantly.

"What is your name?" Draco asked pushing Seiko to answer, proving his dominance.

"Seiko Snape." Seiko said, now trying to look more proud of his last name, hoping it would make Draco realize his own powers in this school. Draco only stared to his however, mouthing 'Snape' as if it was unfamiliar, Seiko thought in a gesture of shock over Severus having any kind of kid.

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" Draco said coldly, still unable to register the fact Snape had bore a son. Seiko nodded with out saying anything and Draco backed a little from the compartment. Ron pressed his lips together knowing Draco was far from finished, and Seiko made to move a little closer to Hermione.

Draco looked around the hallway, obviously looking for any sign of Snape or any other professor. Seiko felt uneasy, and his hand immediately slipped casually to his wand, gripping it in ready. Draco sneered to them and turned to walk away, yet he gave a slight gesture, making sure they knew he'd be back.

Seiko shook a little, clenching his fists a little having not understood Draco's attitude. Hermione continued to comfort him, as the Train Barrowed towards Hogwarts still.

A/N: R&R and another chapter will be put up. Please? ;.;

Next chapter, Sorting ritual


End file.
